


Broken

by GrandNinjaMasterRen



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Bittersweet Ending, Gen, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-17
Updated: 2019-04-17
Packaged: 2020-01-15 17:06:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18503320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrandNinjaMasterRen/pseuds/GrandNinjaMasterRen
Summary: A poem about Tim Drake becoming Robin.





	Broken

 

 

 

Your sin-black hands tug at my strings,

Pull my tail and clip my wings.

I hide my face in your black art

With snow-bright eyes and ink-stained heart.

* * *

 

With every breath in empty lungs

We swallow our pride and bite our tongues.

Like a doll, tossed around, I break and break.

My seams rip, you tear me apart, take

My hand, and kiss me sweetly.

You consume my life wholly, Completely.

* * *

 

The other runs, far and away;

He chases down the light of day,

Returning with a cheerful grin

Which he soon hides deep within

The shadows of your dark despair.

He is your bird to fly, I'm just a toy beyond repair.

* * *

 

You focused your attention on me

While I danced around, carefree.

You took me to your black abyss,

Stole my emotions with a kiss.

* * *

 

The other came with gentle hands,

A sweetened smile and soft commands.

He dyed my heart in inky black

Til I, compassion and mercy, lack.

* * *

 

Angel eyes, bedeviled tongue,

Glassy-eyed doll, from the rafters, hung.

You strike me down, cold and worn.

I hide my face, empty, forlorn.

* * *

 

Your new doll is brightly coloured, but his eyes glint

With the light of the sun and darkness' tint.

He bays and barks, chasing you astray,

The other returns to spirit him away.

* * *

 

You leave me alone to chase them down,

Abandon the cat for the wayward hound.

Like the morning mists, I fade with dawn.

The life within me fails, withdrawn.

* * *

 

Stitched up carefully, eyes sewn

Shut, I stumble through life alone.

The thread has snapped and frayed;

My hands are no longer bound or stayed.

I run away with quickened pace,

No one there to give a chase.

* * *

 

I found my place in a shadowed cave

Before my predecessor's grave.

A bat's wing covers my head.

He protects me from my growing dread.

* * *

 

I follow him with eager heart,

Free to fly, but never to part.


End file.
